The Multimodal Whole Animal Imaging Core (MWAIC) proceeded with procurement of Equipment in Year 4 to facilitate the general aim of providing a cutting edge multimodal animal imaging facility dedicated to the functional and structural imaging of infectious diseases to support NEIDL research. MWAICs activities are centered on development of standard procedures, preparation of instrumentation for simulations and initial experiments as well as training of personnel in BSL-4 and BSL-3 procedures. 1) Installation and testing of imaging instrumentation 2) Set up and testing of ancillary equipment. 3) Train personnel for BSL-4 procedures. 4) Refine SOPs and operating manuals